I thought that you said that you loved me
by jeffhardyluvsme
Summary: My own version on how Aro met his wife, not what anyone expected. If you don't like loemons then please don't read the ending, thanks! Please R&R!Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Myers characters, I only tweaked a little,because we dont know her.


I thought you said you loved me [An Aro one-shot]

Info for one-shot

Name: Sulpicia Cullen

Age: A Few years younger than Carlisle (2 yrs younger)

Family: Mother and Father now both dead, but brother Carlisle still alive…will explain more in story.

Race: Vampire

Likes: to read, write draw and later as technology advances take pictures, and using her powers

Dislikes: the Voltaire chasing her, and people fighting without reason

One-shot Start

'Must I always be on the run' I thought as I was running through the woods after dropping my kill of a meager little rabbit. Wrapping my cloak around me I started to run even faster because I could smell the vampire behind me pick up my scent. Since I'm running I might as well explain to you who I am and why I'm running. My name is Sulpicia Cullen and I am around 100 years old. I became a vampire because when I was 20 years old, after my older brother disappeared after taking over my fathers job as preacher in our small little village, I still have no clue what happened to him and I still wish to find out. Well against my mother's wishes I left home to find him, and along a road I was attacked and turned into a vampire, a long and painful process. And the vampire who turned me had a neat little gift, mind reading, well after touching him I had that neat little gift and right before I killed him, he told me that my power was never on heard of before. Something so rare that no vampire has ever had it before me. And once the Voltaire heard of my powers, they have been after me for most of my life as a vampire. 'They really want me to join their coven' I thought as I caught a scent of my purser and heard them speed up. I stopped and jumped up into the tree that I was by and waited for my purser. The person who was following me stopped suddenly and looked around not at all thinking to look up. I really had them fooled. I waited for 2 seconds till I jumped on them knocking them to the ground, and pinned them there. I snarled "Demitri, how nice to see you, now tell me what does the Voltaire want this time?" He chocked out, "Oh you know the same old same old, we would really like you to join our coven." and he looked up and I was knocked unconscious.

Demitri P.O.V.

"God Felix, you couldn't have shown up any earlier?" yelled Demitri. Felix replied smirking, "Sorry, it looked like you had the situation all under control. So to make up for it how about I carry her back to the masters, all the way back?" I glared at him, nodded and started to head back on home. I sneaked a look back, saw Felix smile, pick up the girl and start to follow me.

Sulpicia P.O.V.

I woke up in a beautiful bed, rubbing my head I took in my surroundings. I knew immediately where I was when I saw the walls. On the walls was paintings of Aro, Marcus and Casius. I thought to myself, 'Damn Demitri actually got me this time.' I then heard two people coming down the hallway to my room talking to each other, it was two vampires shit. "Felix, I hope you didn't do to much damage to our guest, you know we need her alive," said a young girl. Felix replied, "Don't worry Jane, she should be up by now." The one called Jane laughed. I got into a crouching position as Jane and Felix walked in. Jane entered first and a horribly agonizing pain gripped me, I snarled as I fell to the floor. Felix immediately followed Jane and the pain stopped. Jane smirked at me as Felix said, "Ah Sulpicia, good your awake. Now get dressed, Lord Aro would like to see you." I spit at him and replied, "Go to hell." Once again the pain came suddenly to me, I cried out and Felix said, "Jane stop, don't do any damage to her." She nodded and the pain stopped, she said, "Felix wait outside while she gets dressed, please," Felix left the room and the little girl continued, "Now please get dressed or you'll have to feel the pain again." She picked some dresses from the closet, I chose the least flashy one and put it on, over it I put my cloak. When I finished we joined Felix outside and so they took me to be presented to the leaders of the Voltaire. When we entered the "throne room" I see three men sitting in chairs who I knew to be from left to right: Marcus, Aro and Casius. And behind them was a younger blonde man who I knew. "Carlisle," I breathed, Carlisle looked up, saw me and then started to walk to me. I immediately went to his arms and said, "Your alive, well a vampire like me, but alive." He just shook his head and asked, "How are you a vampire?" I smiled, shook my head and answered, "It's a very long story." Aro stood up and said, "How wonderful! Brother and sister finally reunited, what do you think Marcus, Casius?" Marcus and Casius just nodded their heads as Aro continued, "And to think we have time for the story. May I see your hand Sulpicia?" I gave him my hand and he took it into both of his. I took my other hand and put on top of his hands, felt a familiar tingle and said, "Aro you have such a useful talent," I smiled and continued, "now I've another type of mind reading." Aro smiled and replied, "If you could touch every vampire with a power, your powers would be limitless. You simply MUST join our coven, honestly do you like killing such small animals, like that rabbit yesterday? If you join our coven, you don't have to run anymore, you could live in peace." I took my hands away from him, looked to Carlisle who nodded, turned back to Aro and replied, "I won't have to run anymore," Aro nodded so I finished with, "It looks like you have a new family member." Aro clapped his hands together and said, "Wonderful, and your just in time for lunch! Unless you are a vegetarian?" I shook my head and replied, "No, well only for the last 70 years when I really couldn't get food. So otherwise I drink human blood. Why?" "It seems that your brother does not wish to be what he is, so he makes himself drink animal blood," replied Aro. I looked at Carlisle who nodded sadly. Marcus stood up and said, "Yes, and now it is lunch time, Carlisle go wherever you go when we eat please." We watched Carlisle leave the room, before he left I walked up to him and gave him a hug, in his mind I heard him say, "Its so good to see you again, we must talk later." I nodded my head and walked to open the door. As I walked up to the doors I heard Demitri say in my mind, "Damn she looks really good, especially from behind." I spun around and snarled at him, he just smiled at me and waved. I stood up, walked over to him, smiled flirtingly, then punched him so hard he went flying into a wall. He came up to attack me and I got ready to fight him, but Felix grabbed him and Aro me. Demitri shouted at me, "If you weren't so damn important, I'd rip your head off!" "Try it, your head will be gone, not mine," I shouted back. Aro called out for Jane, who as soon as she walked in Demitri and I fell to the floor in blinding pain. After a minute the pain was gone, Aro asked, "Demitri are you done? We cannot lose her." Demitri managed a nod, "Good," was all Aro said to him. Aro turned to me and asked, "Are you done trying to kill Demitri," I chocked out a yes and Aro nodded. "Now both of you get up, and brush yourselves off, because I smell our lunch coming this way," said Casius curtly. Demitri and I stood up, brushed ourselves off as he went to stand by Felix and Aro by me. In the hallway I could smell 30 maybe 40 humans coming this way, enough for every one in the room to eat. Aro spoke to me in my mind, "To eat, just pick out any human you want and dig in." As a answer I nodded my head and Aro smiled. In a few minutes I had a young man in my arms, his lifeblood going down my throat, as was everyone else with their human. The screaming that started when everyone "came alive" to eat had finally stopped. I finished draining the man and dropped him. I wiped any blood that I had on my face onto his shirt. 'Yummy! He was so delicious," I thought to myself. Everyone had finished eating so Aro asked Felix, Demitri and Alec to clean up the bodies, which they did. Aro told them thank you, came up to me and asked, "Would you like it if I gave you a tour of the palace?" I shook my head and replied, "No thank you, but could you take to Carlisle please?" "Of course," said Aro, "follow me, I will take you to him." As he lead me to Carlisle I asked, "Aro, how come I cannot read your mind?" He smiled and answered, "It is because of my shield Renta, it would seem then that she does her job well." I nodded my head and replied, "Yes, no matter how hard I try, I cannot get a read on you." At that time we reached a door, Aro stopped and knocked. Exactly a second later Carlisle was opening the door, a smile lit up his beautiful face as soon as he saw me. I turned around and told Aro, "Thank you for allowing me to live here, and just now bringing me to my brother Carlisle." Aro took my hand, kissed it and the way he did it made me want to blush. He smiled and said, "Your welcome my beautiful Sulpicia." As Aro started to walk away Carlisle drew me into his arms for a bonecrushing hug, I hugged him back and laughed. He set me down and said, "Sorry, it is just that I haven't seen you in so long and I have greatly missed you." I smiled and replied, "I know Carlisle," So I lead him to a couple of chairs, "and we really must talk about what has been going on with you. Also how the Voltaire dragged you into their coven." And so we talked for many, many hours about his life since we last saw each other, then about my life and why I have been on the run from the Voltaire. We talked about nothing and everything at the same time. Carlisle finally said, "Forgive me my sister, but I am starting to get a bit thirsty. I must take leave so I may go hunt my animals." I smiled and replied, "Alright, I will just wait here for you then." He shook his head and asked, "Surely there is something else for you to do, besides sit here and wait for my return." "Well, Aro did wish to give me a tour of the palace," I answered. "Good, then we go find Aro, I am now guessing," said Carlisle. So off we went to go find Aro. We found him sitting in his throne talking with Marcus and Casius. Carlisle and I bowed, then Carlisle asked, "My Lords, I ask for leave so I may go hunt, so I may eat?" The three lords nodded their heads so Carlisle continued with," Also my Lord Aro, my sister Sulpicia will allow you to now show her the palace, if you still wish to." Aro rose up clapped his hands, and said, "Wonderful, lets get started now, alright?" I just looked at Carlisle who nodded his head so I turned back to Aro and replied, "As my mother used to say 'No better time to cease the day then now.'" Aro turned to his brothers and said, "We will be back within a hour or two." Renta asked worriedly, "Master do I need to come with you?" He turned to Renta and replied, "No love, you may stay here for the time being." She nodded her head and mumbled, "Yes master." So he held out his arm in a gentleman style, and I took it. He then led me out of the room and started to give me a tour. I stopped him and asked, "May we stop by my room, so I can change into something a little more comfortable?" "Of course we may," he replied. We changed our course to head to my room. We stopped outside my door and he said, "I'll wait here for you." "You do not have to, you can come in," was my reply. So into my room we went, I went to my wardrobe, after telling Aro to sit down. I chose a much simpler dress than the one I was wearing, then I went behind my screen and started to change dresses. As I was changing I heard Aro say in his mind, "Sulpicia really is a beautiful women." I said, "Why thank you Aro. You're the only man, vampire or human, to say it that gentleman like." He looked embarrassed and replied, "Your welcome, but I didn't think that you heard that." I stepped out from behind screen and said, "Yes and I greatly appreciated it." As I stepped out from behind the screen, Aro's eyes got wide and ideas started to run through his head. I raised an eyebrow, and he said, "I am sorry, I am trying my hardest, but you really are a beautiful women," he smiled and continued, "Sulpicia, would you like to know the real reason that the Voltaire has been chasing you all these years? It is because of a vision that one of the old guard had. He saw you and me together as mate. You would and maybe, you still will become my wife. When I saw that vision myself I had fallen in love with you. After that I found out about your powers, your potential." He tried to keep talking, but I came up to him and kissed him, after a few seconds I pulled away. I put my hands into his, to let him read my thoughts, my memories. I showed him that when I first saw him I felt as I had found my missing half. The half I never knew I was missing until then. He looked at me surprised and asked, "Is it true?" "You see nothing but the truth in one's mind I thought." He nodded and brought my lips to a sweet kiss with his.

Lemon Start

He broke the kiss looking longingly at me, I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but lust and love for me, and I knew that is what he saw in my eyes. He pushed my down onto my bed and started to kiss down my jaw line to my neck. I arched my neck with the pleasure of the kiss. I grabbed his shirt, jacket and started to pull them off. When they came off he started working on my dress which he ripped, "Damn, I liked that dress," he muttered. I rolled my eyes and brought his lips back to mine in a heated, passionate kiss. As he then kissed my stomach, while rubbing the inside of my thighs, I giggled. He then licked the lip of my pussy, I smiled as he started to suck down there. He came back up and I took off his pants going down to stroke and suck on his member. I sucked for a few minutes until he pulled me off and laid me back down onto the bed, where he entered me. He thrusted softly but got more aggressive each minute, also going faster. After a while he stopped and fell down beside me.

Lemon End

When he fell down beside me, he pulled me to him and kissed me sweetly and lovingly. We looked into each others eyes and said at the exact same time that we loved each other. I told him, "We need to get going or everyone will get suspicious." He just smiled and laughed and replied, "Dear sweet Sulpicia, Marcus can tell one's relationship with another, by reading their emotions, that is his power. So when we walk back in there just about everyone will know." I playfully slapped him before saying, "I know. That's why it will be easier for us, instead of sneaking off constantly, you can say that you wish to spend some alone time with you wife." He pondered the thought before replying, "I love that idea," he kissed me and continued, "But why don't we just stay in here for a little while longer, so I can spend some alone time with my wife. Besides I thought you said you loved me." "I have not done any such thing yet," was all I could say without laughing. Aro smiled and replied, "Well then I guess I have to say it. I Love You Sulpicia." I kissed him and said, "As I love you Aro."

The End

I hope you all liked my first one shot….it was something I just had to do because I love the actor Michael Sheen….I am thinking about doing a Lucian one from Underworld…If you would like a one-shot or love story for anyone just email and I'll get it going for you…You can even create who the girl is for the guy you want, also what they look like, what they like and dislike and every thing else…I'll just write it for you…

Ta Ta for now

Love,

jeffhardyluvsme


End file.
